thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheezi and Chungu
'Cheezi and Chungu '''are two male hyenas and members of Janja's clan. They lives in the Outlands and serves as Janja's second-in-commands, as well as one of the main antagonists. Personalities Cheezi has been shown to appear much crazier than he actually is. He is prone to heavy laughter and sticking his tongue out, though has a much tougher grip on his mission than his friend, Chungu and is the smarter of Janja’s two main henchmen. Like the rest of Janja's clan, Cheezi is greedy and gluttonous, with no respect for the Circle of Life. He is fairly dim-witted and relies on Janja to make decisions for him. Though obedient to Janja, he is also willing to avoid sharing information with his leader for fear of facing Janja's anger. Cheezi is implied to be interested in fighting, showing disappointment when he at first believes that they won't be fighting, and again when his leader makes a hasty retreat. However, he is very hesitant to meet up with the Lion Guard, and often chooses to be cautious around them. If given the chance, Cheezi will gladly follow their rules, so long as he gets something out of the deal. After the Lion Guard save him and the rest of Janja's clan in "Battle for the Pride Lands" and Janja change the sides,he become good and start to respect the Circle of Life. Chungu has a rather tough attitude, though like the other hyenas, is very submissive to the clan leader. He often whines around and complains about not getting enough food, and like the rest of Janja's clan, he does not respect the Circle of Life. Chungu isn't very bright, and seems to rely on Janja to make decisions for him. He also appears to have a poor memory. He has an appreciation for his leader's jokes, and often chuckles. He has also been shown to be somewhat oblivious to the fact that the Lion Guard does not like Janja's clan at all. In season 3 Chungu has reform himself along with the other hyenas and start to respect the Circle of Life . Trivia * Cheezi and Chungu become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemies in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. * Cheezi and Chungu appears in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series to help Janja get his revenge on Thomas, Twilight, The Lion Guard and their friends for foiling their plans to eat animals in the Pride Lands. * Both Cheezi's stupidity and tongue position have reminded many viewers of Ed from The Lion King. * Early concept art from The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar showed that Cheezi was not going to be one of Janja's cronies. Instead, that role would've gone to Nne, who would've presumably had Cheezi's role throughout the series as the tertiary antagonist. However, in the final version, for unknown reasons, Nne's spot was replaced by Cheezi. * A size chart reveals that he's the largest of the three Main Hyenas. * Chungu's voice actor also voices Timon and Thurston. * Chungu will return in Season 3. Gallery Cheezi-Season_3.png|Cheezi Chungu-img-2.png BabyCheeziScreenshot.PNG.png|Cheezi as a cub BabyChunguScreenshot.PNG.png|Chungu as a cub Cheezi_Render.jpg Chungu_Render.jpg Paintings-and-predictions-1080_(160).png|Cheezi with Janja Janjas-new-crew_(169).png|Cheezi and Chungu sad Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(417).png|Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano with The Lion Guard Rescue-in-the-outlands_(125).png|Cheezi and Chungu with Jasiri The-bite-of-kenge_(542).png|Cheezi get bitten by Kenge The Fall Of Mizimu Grove (178).png|Cheezi and Chungu confronted by Simba The-zebra-mastermind (498).png|Cheezi with Goigoi Undercover-kinyonga_(528).png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu got scared by Kinyonga Never-judge-a-hyena-by-its-spots_(11).png|Chungu with Janja The-zebra-mastermind (499).png|Chungu and Cheezi with Goigoi The-bite-of-kenge_(551).png|Chungu got bitten by Kenge The-bite-of-kenge (128).png|Chungu with Ushari Rescue-in-the-outlands (455).png|Chungu and Cheezi sneaking behind Thurston Divide-and-conquer (268).png Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:The Lion King characters Category:Duos Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Sidekicks Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Villains' Sidekicks Category:Scar's recuts Category:Army of Scar Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:Dimwits Category:Idiots Category:Hyenas Category:Diesel 10's Legion of Doom Category:Predators Category:Carnivores Category:Diesel 10's recruits